


My Father's Daughter

by HopeMAnd21



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Reader-Insert, Ross!Reader, she doesn't like him though, so its okay, the accords are stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeMAnd21/pseuds/HopeMAnd21
Summary: Secretary Ross is spearheading the Sokavia Accords but, His daughter is completely against it. When she meets a certain Super Soldier she finds herself facing challenges that she never imagined as well as finally breaking free from the image her Father spent years cultivating. With help from some friends in high places, she assists her new friends on their mission to prove Barnes' innocence and stop Zemo from tearing the Avengers apart.This is my first fic, please be nice. I'm open to criticism and look forward to sharing this idea with you all.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Sharon Carter & Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thaddeus Ross & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic so if there are problems I'm sorry. I have a place I want to go with this but, I've never really been good at following plans so we'll see.

My Father is a cruel man, I honestly have no clue how he became Mr. Secretary but it suits his desires well enough. To the public, we are a unit; united, strong, and the perfect nuclear family. In reality, I can’t stand my father, my mother is perpetually absent and the only time we all see each other is when dear old Dad needs some wholesome publicity. I hadn’t wanted to come home this weekend but I had a feeling something was going to go down in New York so I booked the most convenient flight from DC and went to my father’s estate. Not even bothering to let him know I’d arrived I walked into my old room and fell asleep quickly, knowing I’d need to conserve my energy for whatever hell my father will put me through for the next few weeks. So when I woke up to my Dad whistling while he made coffee I knew I was right, something truly devastating had to have happened.  
“Good morning darling, have you seen the news?” my Father asked me with what could only be described as a shit-eating grin. I rolled my eyes but pulled out my phone nonetheless.

Mishap In Lagos: Are the Avengers finished?

Of course, that’s why he’s happy, Dad has been trying to get rid of the Avengers since New York. Something about having an effective team of heroes that he doesn’t control just irks him I guess. I for one admire the team of heroes, it takes a special kind of person to put your life on the line for the good of others. I could never do it that’s for sure. So caught up in my thoughts I hadn’t even registered my Father’s gloating until he said my name.  
“...so y/n, what do you think? Will you be able to come with me to Vienna when they ratify the accords?”  
“I’m sorry Sir, I’m afraid I was too shocked to listen, what are the accords?” My Dad huffed impatiently, “I told you, hun, the accords are humanity’s saving grace. They will put those enhanced under the control of the UN like they should have been for a while now. Over 100 countries have signed this. I’m on the way to deliver to Avenger’s compound today, would you like to join me? I think we need to let the team know that you support me in this matter. Of course, you’ll need to wear something… presentable.” He eyed my oversized blue henley and ripped jeans up and down with his signature disapproving glance.  
A bubble of anger welled up in my chest and I had to plaster on a convincing smile before he could see the obvious distaste on my face. On one hand, going to the Avenger’s compound today will show the public that I’m okay with the accords which I already know is a bad idea if Dad is for it. On the other, I would meet the Avengers themselves and maybe even get a sneak peek at Mr. Stark’s new projects on clean energy.  
“Sure Sir, just give me a second to get ready and I will be glad to accompany you.” He spared me a small smile as he turned to leave. “Wonderful! Be quick though I have to meet with Stark on time or he’ll never let me forget it.” Without looking back he walked out with his black coffee and phone.  
Running upstairs I looked through the clothes he deemed “appropriate” and chose something slightly comfortable. The burgundy turtleneck tucked nicely into my knee-length black pencil skirt. I paired it with some leather black heeled boots and some gold bracelets. Grabbing my phone and purse I smoothed out my hair and walked to the car only to see my Father already waiting in the back seat. For the next hour, we rode in somewhat uncomfortable silence with both of us trying to keep busy on our phones to avoid having to talk to each other.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Pulling up to the Avenger’s Compound was one of the best moments of my life. I just couldn’t let Dad know that or he’d be smug for the rest of the day… well, smugger than he already is. We rolled to a stop outside what I’m assuming the main entrance was. The driver got out and opened my Father’s door. Taking a deep inhale I opened my door and walked to stand next to my Father. Walking up the paved driveway we arrived just as Tony Stark sauntered out of the doors.  
“Mr. Secretary, Mini Secretary, Welcome to my humble abode. If you’ll just follow me this way we have a conference room full of confused Avengers waiting for answers.” He gestured for us to follow him as he kept talking, “I know the basics of why you’re here but, I’d like more of an explanation if possible. You see I’m kinda the head of this whole operation so I think that would make sense.” “Stark,” my father interrupted, “ you’ll get to hear everything soon enough. Now if you’d be so kind as to show my daughter to somewhere she’ll be comfortable while we talk over everything that would be greatly appreciated.” I stopped walking abruptly and turned to face Dad.  
“What?! I thought you brought me here to show a ‘united front’” I said emphasizing my points with air quotes, “how are we united if I’m not with you?” My father turned to me with a forced smile and hard eyes. He spoke through gritted teeth, “Darling, you are here. That is enough. Now please go with Mr. Stark to wherever he takes you and I will come and get you when we’re finished, alright?” he asked. Even if it was posed as a question I knew it was a demand and so did Mr. Stark as he looked slightly uncomfortable at the exchange.  
“Yes Sir.” I complied turning to Stark and gesturing for him to show me the way. He quickly put on a host-like smile and led me to a large room where I assumed the team relaxed when they were able to.  
“So… here you are. If you need anything feel free to ask Friday, she’s the AI of the building and can get you pretty much anything. Um, that’s about it so ill just,” he signaled with his thumb to the door. “Thank you Mr. Stark your hospitality is greatly appreciated.” I pulled out the practiced smile that I used with the politicians and socialites I’ve been around since I was a child. It seemed to convince him even if only slightly as I’m sure he’s had plenty of practice with his version of that smile. We rich kids need to stick together I guess. As I sat down on the bar seat, Stark turned around and walked out the door we came through toward the meeting I assume. I waited about five minutes before I got up and also walked out the door. I mean, c’mon who in their right mind wouldn’t explore the Avenger’s compound if they were sure that the owner and all other residents were occupied.  
“Is there something I can help you with Ma’am?” an Irish voice called from nowhere in particular. Shit. I forgot about the AI. I cleared my throat, “No Friday, I was just stretching my legs thank you.” I had hoped that answer would be enough but when she responded with, “I’m afraid you don’t have clearance for the rest of the compound, Ms. Ross.” Damn Stark and his extremely sophisticated technology. “Um well, you see… I uh, Have to give a message to my father right away it’s urgent.” I covered quickly. “I would be glad to relay a message when Boss and Secretary Ross are finished.” Ugh. “Well it’s um classified I’m afraid. I need to tell him myself so if you could just tell me where to go.” I held my breath half expecting an alarm of some kind to sound. “Very well Ms. Ross just follow the blue lights.” looking towards the wall I saw a thin line of blue light run across the wall and to the right. I followed the trail Friday gave me until I arrived in an open space squared off my glass walls. Looking closer I saw all the Avengers and my father around a table and they seemed to be fighting. Just as I was about to walk up to the door I watched Captain America storm out of the room phone in hand looking extremely upset. It probably wasn’t a good idea but, being the nosy little shit I am, I followed him. Turning the corner into a small stairway I watched as the super-soldier sat down and breathed tumultuously. Being as loud as I could as not to startle the man who could probably kill me with his bare hands, I slowly walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Are you okay Sir?” he jumped anyway and whirled around to look at me. When I looked closer I noticed his red-rimmed eyes and the frown creases that surrounded his mouth. He quickly brushed a hand down his face in an attempt to clean up and cleared his throat, “Uh, Yes. Yes, I’m fine.” “I won’t push Mr. Rogers but, my therapist tells me it’s unhealthy to hold your emotions in.” He wetly chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I suppose that’s true. I seem to be at a disadvantage here though. You seem to know who I am but, I have no clue who you are.” I huffed a small laugh knowing that whatever banter we were having was about to end as quickly as it began. “I’m Y/n, Y/n Ross.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, this whole writing thing is harder than I thought. Anyway, this fic was just supposed to cover CACW but I have a couple of ideas that might let me take it all the way through Endgame. As always, I'm down for criticism and suggestions so don't forget to comment! Thanks for reading!

“Ross?” He dropped my hand and his face became guarded. I felt a pang of hurt in my chest, it’s not like I had done anything to personally offend him. Then again my Dad did just tell him that he has to follow whatever the accords are and I can’t imagine Captain “I Don’t Follow Orders Unless I like them” Rogers would be too keen on being under my father’s control in any capacity.

“Yes, Ross. Although I’m not sure whether to be amused or offended at your obvious distaste for my family name.” I smirked. 

Roger’s face became pale and he stuttered a reply, “I- I did- didn’t mean -” A crueler person would’ve made him flounder a while longer. Stifling a chuckle I let him off the hook.

“Don’t worry Captain, I’m sure our opinions on my father are closer than you’d expect.” As I said this, he visibly relaxed and huffed out a chuckle under his breath. He shook his head and looked up at me.

“Still, I was raised to have better manners than that.”

“It’ll be our little secret then.” I flashed him a genuine smile and nudged him with my shoulder. 

“What did dear old dad say anyway? I’m afraid I’m severely out of the loop.” I turned to face him and arched my eyebrow. If anyone will tell me what the hell is going on surely it’d be Steve Rogers.

He looked at his hands and grimaced, “I’m not sure I’m allowed to tell you, it’s a pretty high clearance issue…” he looked conflicted so I decided to give him a little push, “ C’mon Steve, if all goes to dad’s plan then the Accords will be public knowledge in a matter of days, besides dad wants me to support him on the issue but, I have no idea what it is. You wouldn’t make me blindly agree to something would you?” 

I could see his walls crumbling I just needed to hold on a little longer. If anything I had learned in history class was correct I knew that Steve Rogers hated bullies, and with how he looked after that meeting with my dad, I knew he knew that Secretary Ross is the biggest bully I’ve ever met.

“The Accords are essentially a contract that will put the Avengers under control of the United Nations. We’d go where they say and stand down if they don’t approve.” He spoke the words themselves calmly but, underneath I could hear the animosity he was feeling.

“Seriously?! What if it’s an emergency? The UN has never been known for speed. If another Ultron happens, the world could be in ruins before they even meet! Not to mention that this would make the Avengers lapdogs to power-hungry men like my father. I mean he’s been after Dr. Banner for years.” I started pacing furiously back and forth. This was ridiculous! And the worst thing is, I knew they’d get away with it. With what happened in Lagos people are angry, and history has shown us that legislation made when tensions are high usually isn’t actually for the good of the people. I’d made up my mind. There was no way I’d stand by my father when he met with the UN. A law like this might help with keeping everyone happy and holding the Avengers responsible but, it would also put the population in even more danger than ever. Everything is hypothetical until it isn’t, and that’s what makes the Accords so dangerous.

“Steve, I’m so sorry you have to make a decision like this. I believe you and I are alike and I would be extremely conflicted in your situation. I know we’ve only just met but, please, if there is anything you need- anything at all, don’t hesitate to ask.” He looked at me surprised and nodded dumbly. 

My father turned the corner angrily and yelled out when he spotted me, “Y/N! It thought we’d agreed you were to stay in the lounge until I retrieved you?” I swallowed hard. If I had any hope of getting out of what was sure to be a huge argument, I had to think fast and play smart.

“I’m sorry Father, I was just on my way to deliver a message to you when I ran into Captain Rogers. I didn’t mean to worry you.” He pursed his lips, I’d cornered him. He wasn’t worried about me. He was furious I’d disobeyed, but he wouldn’t dare let the Captain know that.

“I’m just glad your alright,” he gritted out, “Why don’t you give me that message in the car, I believe it’s time to go home so we can prepare for the trip to Vienna.” He looked at me with eyes full of promises and swiftly turned to walk away.

I turned to the Captain, “It was lovely to meet you Steve and, seriously reach out if you ever need my help. With anything.” I emphasized the last part as I handed him my card. I’d hoped he’d use it. It had been far too long since I’ve caused any trouble. As I walked to the car that held my fuming father, I made a plan for just how I was going to throw a wrench in his plan. 

The Accords were as good as trash if I had anything to say about it.


End file.
